


Family Tree

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Non-Consensual, PWP, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-03
Updated: 2003-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apple doesn't fall far from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Tree

## Family Tree

by Lillian

<http://www.geocities.com/lilliluthor/>

* * *

"Kiss him", the young man ordered. 

Lionel Luthor wasn't easily caught off guard and when he was he never let it show. It was something he had tried to instill in Lex over and over again. But that was before walking into his own office and finding his illegitimate son holding his first-born son and heir hostage. The sight of Lex bound to a chair with Lucas standing menacingly over him took Lionel by surprise to say the least. For the first time in years, Lionel found himself at a loss. Lionel paused for a moment. Surely he hadn't heard right. 

"I beg your pardon", he answered, trying to get a grasp of the situation. 

"Kiss him", Lucas replied, as if it were the most natural request in the world. 

"Lucas...son... I can get you help...you don't have to do this." 

"Do it", Lucas yelled, waving the gun wildly. For a moment Lionel thought he might have a chance to overpower Lucas. But if he wasn't successful, Lex would be unable to defend himself. Slowly Lionel knelt down beside Lex. 

"Dad, don't", Lex pleaded. His grey eyes searched his father's. Lionel wasn't sure what he saw there. Fear perhaps, and something he couldn't quite identify. 

"Why Lucas? Why this?" Lionel asked trying to buy more time. 

"I thought it was what you really wanted, father" Lucas answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Lionel flinched at those words. From the minute Lucas had entered their lives he had seen through his every charade. 'Was I so obvious?' Lionel thought. 

"He's my son. I would never..." 

"Shut up and do it", Lucas yelled, his eyes wild and sweat was beading on his forehead. 

"Dad no", Lex begged again. His breath was ragged and Lionel feared the stress of the situation had brought on an asthma attack. 

Lionel leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I think if we go along, I can untie you." He felt Lex nod slightly. 

"On the mouth", Lucas yelled, his breathing becoming unsteadier. 

Lionel knew the twisted son of a bitch was getting off on this. 

Lionel placed his mouth over Lex's and was surprised when he felt Lex's sharp intake of breath upon contact. Lionel drew back and looked at his son. This time he knew what he saw in those grey depths. Lex's tongue darted out and traced quickly over where his father had kissed him. 

"What was that?" Lucas yelled. "I said kiss him!" Lucas stepped closer, pointing the barrel directly at the back of Lex's head. "You do this right, old man, or I'll do it for you." 

"Dad please... don't let him..." 

Lionel silenced Lex with another kiss. He pressed his lips tightly to Lex's and heard a soft moan escape his lips. Lex's lips parted and Lionel explored his eldest son's mouth with his tongue. He was suddenly hard and berated himself for the way his body confirmed what his mind wouldn't dare. 

"Touch him", Lucas demanded. 

"Lucas, stop this..." But before Lionel could finish he heard the click of the gun chamber. The gun was at Lex's temple. Lionel looked up at Lex as he placed a hand tentatively on his chest. 

"Don't hurt him", Lionel said, his voice thick with emotion. He ran his hand lightly over Lex's chest. Lex's eyes fluttered closed and something broke inside his father. Lionel began to touch him in earnest, twisting a nipple through the silk shirt he was wearing. His breath hitched when Lex arched up to his touch. This had to stop. 

"Lucas..." 

"Taste him", was his reply as he stood beside Lex. Holding the gun with one hand, he began to stroke his himself with the other, his shaft protruding through the denim pants he was wearing. Lucas' own breathing was becoming shallow as he watched his father and brother. 

"Dad...please." Not sure whether Lex was begging out of fear or desire, Lionel opened his son's shirt and began to taste every inch of exposed skin. He sucked lightly on one nipple and then the other. Lex's chest, which was peppered with fine ginger hair, was heaving rapidly and small gasps were escaping his lips. Lionel raised his eyes slightly and saw Lucas' eyes fixed on them, his right hand holding the gun while he freed his cock with his left hand. 

"Take him out", he panted. He waved the gun, motioning to Lex's crotch but Lionel already knew. He only hesitated for a second. Unzipping Lex's pants, he pulled his son's cock out. It was swollen and already dripping with precome and the scent made Lionel dizzy. "You want him, don't you?" Lucas taunted. 

And Lionel knew he was right. Lucas had seen through all his pretences. Of course he would see this too. This is why he'd pushed Lex away after his mother's death. He didn't trust himself then and he didn't trust himself now. He prayed that when this was over, Lex would never know how much he wanted this. 

"Suck him." And Lex's hips bucked just the slightest at those words. 

Lionel looked up to see hooded eyes gazing back at him, flints of grey peeking out as he nodded for his father to comply. 'This can't be happening', Lionel thought as bowed his head and took Lex's cock into his mouth. 

"Dad", Lex sighed dragging the word out longer than he should. Lionel was hard and wet but wouldn't give Lucas the satisfaction (and he thought how ironic that word was) of jerking off. The room was filled with the sound of both his sons panting. The sound of his sucking along with the wet slapping sound of Lucas masturbating filled his senses. He glanced up in time to see Lucas throw his head back and close his eyes. Within seconds Lionel bounded to his feet, nearly knocking over the chair Lex was tied to. He tackled his wayward son to the ground, inadvertently setting off the gun in Lucas' hand, and was startled to hear the dull clicking sound of an empty gun. 

The feel of his father on top of him caused Lucas to come. Lionel snatched the gun out of Lucas' hand staring at it and then him. He couldn't decide what fascinated him more. The sight of his illegitimate son in the throes of an orgasm or the fact that he had orchestrated this whole affair with an unloaded weapon. 

"What the hell is this?", Lionel demanded, staggering to his feet. Lucas regained his composure and scrambled to his feet while tucking himself away. 

"Well, dad... you already screwed Lex emotionally. We thought we'd give you the chance to complete the job and do it physically." 

"Why you sick, pathetic..." Lionel lunged for Lucas and grabbed him by the collar. "I should kill you right now", he spat out. 

A predatory grin stretched across Lucas' face. "Well first of all, the gun isn't loaded. And secondly.." he said leaning into his father, "Wouldn't you rather fuck?" 

"I told you he wouldn't go through with it", Lex said dryly. 

Lionel whirled around. He had forgotten about Lex. "You...you were in on this?" For the second time in one night his confidence was shattered. Looking from one to the other, his mane of hair wild against his face, he walked over to his desk steadying himself with one hand along the glass surface. Trying hard to recover his composure, Lionel sat down, running a hand through his hair staring in disbelief at his offspring. Satisfied that they had sufficiently beaten the elder Luthor at his own game Lucas knelt down beside Lex and began to untie his brother. 

"Not so fast", Lionel commanded. 

Both siblings looked up to see their father glaring them. Bracing his elbows on the glass surface Lionel leaned forward steepling his fingers under his chin. A wicked grin that sent a chill through both brothers spread across his face. Regaining his composure Lionel spoke in his usual authoritative manner. 

"Kiss him." 


End file.
